The Aftermath
by jjxreid.criminalmind
Summary: 3 months after her confession. What will be of JJ and Reid after she has confessed her feelings for him. How will she cope with the fact that after confessing these feelings he met someone else. What will become of their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

3 months later.

Spencer walked into the bullpen. He sat at his desk and realised it had been way too long since he had been in this room. He hadn't seen the rest of the team for months, he hadn't seen her. He glanced over at her desk and wondered how she had been when Garcia walked behind him tapping him on the shoulder.

"Boy genius. It's so good to see you. How is your girl". Garcia gave him a wink before Spencer stood up and gave his old friend a hug.

"Good to see you too Garcia". Spencer sat back down.

Spencer opened his mouth to continue the conversation when the rest of the team walked in almost simultaneously. His eyes darted straight to her. He hadn't seen or talked to her in months, she was his best friend and he hadn't seen her since the wedding.

"The team is back!" Garcia exclaimed as everyone gathered around and exchanged pleasantries. Spencer looked at JJ and gave a slight smile before looking down at his feet unable to keep eye contact with her for too long.

"Alright team conference room in 10 minutes, good to have everyone back". Emily stated with a grin on her face.

Spencer walked into the kitchen and began to pour himself a cup of coffee when JJ walked in and stood beside him making her own. "It's good to see you Spence". JJ said in almost a whisper without looking up.

Spencer slightly smiled at the way she said his name. He finished making his coffee and and turned to her looking into her eyes. "You too". He smiled before walking into the conference room and taking a seat at the round table with the rest of the team. JJ joined them shortly afterwards.

As Garcia explained there case Spencer drifted off into his own thoughts. Memories of there conversation at the wedding.

"_I needed to say something that would get his attention and I needed to say something that would get your attention"._

"_Jennifer, truth or dare?"_

"_Truth"._

"_Did you mean it"._

Spencer stole a glance at JJ who was sitting across from him. Did she mean it. He needed to know.

"Wheels up in 10". Emily stated awaking Spencer out of his own thoughts. He grabbed his things and headed straight to the jet taking a seat at the back next to Rossi. He didn't want to take the chance of sitting next to her.

The team ran through some more of the case before they were about to touch down in Atlanta.

"Okay Luke and Tara head to the ME's office, Rossi and Matt you're with me at local PD and Reid and JJ you can head to the latest crime scene".

Spencer and JJ arrived at a local park where the latest murder had been committed. After analysing the scene they got back in the car and started to drive back to the local police department. The car was silent.

"So what did you do during your time off?" JJ asked.

Spencer continued to focus on the road without glancing over at her, "just spent time with my mom, you?"

JJ looked over at him, "not much at all". She stated appearing to avoid giving him an actual answer. She wasn't ready to share everything with him yet.

They arrived back at Atlanta Police Department and updated the rest of the team on their findings. JJ rang Garcia to ask for a background check on a possible lead.

"Penelope Garcia is in. Speak."

"Hey Garcia it's JJ, can you search a Hank Mitchell for me and text me what you have on him".

"Will do. By the way can you let Boy Genius know that Max has been trying to call him".

"Sure, who is Max?"

"His girlfriend".

JJ hung up the phone without another word. His girlfriend. Since when did Spencer have a girlfriend. Why hadn't he told her. When did he meet this Max girl. Was it serious.

JJ walked out into the foyer where the rest of the team was. Spencer looked at her and could tell something was up, she looked confused. He walked over to her.

"Everything okay JJ?"

JJ looked at him with soft eyes.

"Max is trying to get a hold of you. You should probably give her a ring".

JJ said before walking away into the nearby kitchen standing over the sink. Spencer followed her and stood beside her.

"I know it's long overdue but it's clear we need to have a conversation". Spencer stated looking at her.

JJ looked up at him. "After the case". She said before returning to the rest of the team.

The day went by quickly as both Spencer and JJ focused on the task at hand. Emily had booked the team rooms at a local hotel and everyone was settled in their respective room.

JJ was just about to undress and jump in the shower when she heard a knock at the door. She went to it and opened it to find Spencer.

"I can't wait any longer. We need to talk." Spencer walked into the room and sat on the edge of her bed. JJ closed the door before sitting beside him.

They hadn't spoken in months. They hadn't spoken about that night, about her confession. He needed to know if she meant it. She needed to know about Max.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer and JJ sat side by side on the edge of the hotel bed. Neither one of them would make eye contact with the other. Spencer broke the silence first.

"Max is a girl I met during our time off. She is extremely intelligent and beautiful. We spent great months together but my heart wasn't in it. I couldn't be with her. I never wanted to hurt her but I did and I hate myself for it".

Spencer's hand was resting besides JJ's their fingers almost touching. Spencer turned and looked at JJ.

"I never could get over what you said that day. Whether you meant it not. All these feelings came flooding back for me". Spencer thought back to the beginning.

_You know she is the only person in the whole word that calls me Spence…_

JJ looked at him with soft eyes.

"I meant it". She said in a soft whisper.

There was silence for a moment before JJ continued.

"I never wanted to hurt Will or the boys. I love them so much. But Will knows that we haven't been in love for a long time, but that doesn't mean that we don't care for one another and understand that we are a team and always will be".

Spencer looked away from her trying to process and understand what she was saying.

"Will and I have been separated for awhile now. I asked him to attend Rossi's wedding with me because I didn't want to have to explain to the team what was going on. The boys don't completely understand what is happening which kills me but Will and I know that this is for the best, for both of us".

Spencer looked back at JJ.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Spencer stated desperately.

JJ grabbed his hand lightly.

"I was trying to work things out with Will and I didn't want you to know. I wanted you to live your life without me. I guess I thought it would make things easier".

Spencer looked down at her hand on top of his.

"Jennifer. All I have done the past few months is pretend. Trying to move on from something that I've never had the chance to explore. The not knowing killed me. I didn't know whether or not what you said was real or just something to get us through that situation and that screwed with my mind a little".

JJ stood up and paced around the room before stopping and looking at him.

"Spence… I meant it".

Spencer placed his hands on his knees looking up at her. They both looked at one another for a moment.

Spencer sighed in relief.

JJ watched him curiously and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Spencer couldn't help but smile slightly. He stood up and walked over to JJ stopping right in front of her leaving their faces only centimetres apart.

He looked into her eyes before placing a hand on her cheek softly. He leant in and kissed her lips softly. JJ returned the kiss her eyes closed. They were both lost in the moment.

Spencer pulled away slowly and looked into her eyes.

"I have wanted to do that for over a decade". He stated.

Both Spencer and JJ stood in awe of the moment looking into each other's eyes. Neither of them truly believed they would be able to make it to this moment and neither of them wanted it to end.

Suddenly Spencer's phone began to ring. It pulled it out of his pocket seemingly annoyed before who he saw it was who was calling. His phone had one name on it, the name of the person who had been trying to reach him all day. Max.

Spencer looked up at JJ. "I'm sorry but I have to take this". He left the room without another word.

JJ stood there in disbelief. How could he just walk out like that, after everything that had been said. She took her long awaited shower before jumping into bed and staring at the ceiling. She knew that there was no way that she was getting any sleep tonight.


End file.
